


Got it Bad

by SassyTrickster



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Second person POV, Smut, Sort of sub!Daryl, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTrickster/pseuds/SassyTrickster
Summary: You and Daryl like each other, and everybody knows it but them. Little do they know of their friends plotting to get them together... They're at Alexandria and everything is fine, yes, EVERYBODY LIVES.Hope you'll like it :)Its officially the first thing i ever wrote..





	Got it Bad

'Ohhh....' Daryl whispered, trying to keep quiet though unable to contain himself. Currently, you were kneeled in between his legs on the twin bed with your ass high in the air. His cock heavy in your mouth as you switched from kitten licks to taking him in whole. His groans were making your pussy throb.  
It was nice having a place like this for once: safe, warm and with a very little chance of being interrupted. How you got here? Well that's a loooooooong story....  
\--------------------  
You had been part of the group ever since the beginning. Though never quite speaking unless you had to. You chose your battles wisely, which lead to most people thinking you were spineless and scared. Though later they learned that this wasn't the case....  
'Oh come on (Y/N) don't be like that' Shane went on.  
It wasn't that you were in a bad mood, but you really didn't feel like dealing with an overbearing and apparently bored Shane right now. Which is why you snapped.  
'I swear to god if you don't leave me be-' you raised your voice, glaring at him, getting peoples attention.  
'Aw babe and what you're gonna do 'bout it?' He laughed  
You took a deep breath, smiled and... punched him right in the nose, breaking it.  
That was the moment, the group realized never to mess with (Y/N). 

\--------------------

Over time your demeanor changed, as you started to trust more people, first Daryl, Carol, Rick, Glenn and later Maggie, Abraham and Eugene. These were the people that you trusted most. You didn't like to admit it but you'd always had a soft spot for Daryl, which didn't go unnoticed by other members and they just loved to tease you about it.How Daryl never found out was a mystery to you.  
\--------------------  
After everyone got a little get together in Alexandria and everything cleared again, you and Abraham were the only ones left sitting around talking.  
'Geez (Y/N) one more minute of you makin' those doe eyes at Daryl and woulda puked.'  
You glared at him 'I wasn't ! I don't do stuff like that!'  
He laughed loudly 'Sure, tell yourself that'.  
You blushed and looked down.  
\--------------------  
'Daryl i swear if you don't tell her i will!' Carol said.  
He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Yeah right'.  
\--------------------  
Somewhere in a unsuspected place in Alexandria an even more unusual pair was speaking in hushed tones. Long time ago, Carol had found out Daryl had a thing for you. Only when Carol had heared one of yours and Abes conversations she found out you liked Daryl too.  
After this she confronted him and they've been trying to get you guys together ever since.  
'Damn that boy needs to grow a pair.'  
'Its not that simple, and besides, she could go to him, too.'  
'Well maybe if she could see some signs he likes her back she would.'  
'Oh come on you and i both know there are plenty.'  
'Not that they know of.'  
'Cant we just i don't know force them to see.'  
'No not really... but i think i have an idea.'  
\--------------------  
'Ye said you want'd a word, sunshine?'  
Instantly your eyes widened ans your cheekes turned red.  
'Uuuhm, no? I thought you wanted to speak with me?' you smiled awkwardly.  
'That's weird, Cuz Abraham told me...'  
And then the penny dropped, causing you to glare at the big ginger in the distance.  
'Carol sent me to ya.'  
He swallowed, which striked you as odd...  
you breathed in.  
'I-i think i know what this is about.'  
You looked down.  
'Abe has been trying to get me to do something but i uhm didn't really dare to.'  
He did look confused, until he remembered what Carol has been saying to him.'  
'Oh fuck this' you tought.  
'Daryl this has been on my mind of a very long time but ilikeyouireallylikeyouithinkiminlovewithyouanditscaresmetodeath.'  
He blinked, processing what you just said at the speed of light.  
'You like me?'  
Then he smiled.  
\--------------------  
This was three weeks ago, soon everyone noticed their ship had FINALLY sailed. You were always around each other and though Daryl wasn't big on PDA often with interwined fingers. And though you loved being with him like this and the kisses you sneaked, well, honestly, you were getting a little impatient. Him walking around with his arms showing and when it got too hot at home, walking around without a damn shirt. That did get you hot an' bothered.  
\--------------------  
Sighing, Daryl dropped down on the couch.  
'Tough run?' You asked  
'Somethin' like that, sunshine.'  
You smiled, you knew just how to make him (and simultaniously yourself) feel better. Today, you wore a shirt with a little more cleavage than usual and some shorts.  
Slowly you made your way from behind the couch to next to Daryl.  
You moved closer, kissing the side of his face and neck and occasionally biting soflty and licking the mark while your hand slid down his chest.  
'Mmm you better stop that, sunshine.' He closed his eyes.  
'And why 's that, Dixon?'  
'Because if you don't i don't know if ill be able to control myself.'  
'Thank the fuckin' lord.'  
He turned his head to give you a confused look and you took advantage of that by gripping his face and bringing your lips to his. He kissed you back passionately and grabbed you by the hips. You smirked into the kiss, straddling him and sliding your tongue over his lips, only for Daryl to deny you entrance.  
Then, you started to grind your hips into him, causing him to gasp and his hands to slide to your ass, kneading it and pulling you closer to his body.  
With your tongue slipping into his opened mouth the kiss got hotter.  
Daryl moved his lips down your neck, stopping to take off your shirt and creating hickeys in his way making you moan and then removing the flimsy black material they call a bra.  
'Nghhhh....Daryl.' You groaned as he sucked on your left nipple, a hand toying with the other while his other roamed you ass and back.  
'This is 'bout makin' you feel good, D.' You winked  
Suddenly you pulled away and stood up, making him stare up at you with confused eyes, which were, ubdoubtedly full of lust.  
You took his hand and lead him up the stairs.  
\--------------------  
And that is how you got here. Rest of both your clothes scattered trough the hallway and your bedroom, in between the legs of the youngest Dixon wearing nothing but a pair of-what you were convinced of-soaked trough panties.  
'F-fuck (Y/N), you look so hot suckin' my cock like that. Ahhh where did ya learn that!' He moaned huskily.  
Slowly you let his sizeable member slide out of your mouth again, grabbing him by the base you licked your way up along a vein on the underside of his throbbing dick and started sucking on the head. Your other hand switched between rubbing his thigh and fondling his balls, causing the survivor to groan repeatedly.  
Bobbing your head more intensively you felt his body stiffen up more. Knowing he was about to come you pulled back from him. He panted and he started to drag his lips down your body.  
Softly you grabbed his chin, making him look up at you with lust filled eyes.  
You licked your lips again, the lost look in his eyes causing you to feel a sense of complete control, making your pussy throb in delight.  
'As a said, honey, this is 'bout makin' *you* feel good,' and you planted a kiss on his pink lips.  
You slowly pushed him on his chest until he sat up against a pillow and threw one of your legs over his after getting rid of your wet underwear. Instinctively Daryl grabbed your hips 'I-i need you, (Y/N), you're so beautiful'.  
You began to grind your wet entrance along his member, not being able to hold back a moan.  
He sat up and started sucking on your nipple again as you slowly let his hardened penis slide into your quivering hole, god, you'd wanted this for so long.  
Not letting yourself adjust, you set a brutal pace, riding him fast and hard. He leaned back on his arms, head thrown back in extasy and groaning when he started to thrust up to meet your pace.  
The room was filled with increasingly more sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and almost primal vocals.  
Your legs started to burn and the knot in your stormach was close to bursting when suddenly Daryl flipped you onto your back.  
'Aaaaah DARYL!' you yelled, a tear of pure pleasure sliding down your cheek.  
'Mhh baby I'm close.'  
'M-me too' you nodded  
He kept pounding into you agressively, eyes moving from your face, to your bouncing breasts, towards where your bodies joined, then he stayed fixated on the sight of his cock going in and out of you and his balls slapping against your ass.  
You clung onto his sweaty body, nails digging into his back as he brought a hand down to rub furiously at your clit until white-hot pleasure shot trough your body. 'Ngggggh,' your body shook and you moaned when your pussy squeezed Daryls member, triggering his orgasm.  
Daryl groaned and buried his face into the crook of your neck and you sighed as hot spurts of his cum filled you up. Slowly you rode out your orgasms, until he slipped out of you making you both moan at the loss of stimulation.  
He pulled you into his chest and tangled his legs with yours, cuddling you. His breathing became slower and slower, when he was was asleep you nuzzled into him, allowing you to relax.  
'Fuck. I got it bad.'

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever and on Mobile! English is not my first language so i apologize in advance!  
> Hope you liked it even though its a little short ;)


End file.
